Depression
by TheLastWill
Summary: When it's like the whole world is against you, who is truly on your side? When it feels like no one understands, who do you turn to? Backs facing you everywhere, locked doors in every hallway. How can you win a battle, when your mind is the battlefield, the voices are the soldiers and the words are the weapons? What is sanctuary? What is safety? Collection of One-Shots. OC-Centric.


The girl sat still, contemplating on her decision.

 _Should I do it? Is it worth it?_

Thoughts running through her mind.

 _ **It's not as if anyone will miss you.**_

Her hand reaching for the bottle of pills, eyes watching it, as if it wasn't her arm, as if it wasn't her hand holding the bottle.

 _But… it's not right…_

She twisted the cap off.

 _ **Go ahead, no one cares. Look at how they abandoned you in your time of need. They knew you were like this, yet they left you alone… with perfect access. It's like, they wanted you to do this.**_

 _No…_

 _ **Yes, they wanted you to do this! They wanted you to do this, so the blood wouldn't be on their own hands!**_

 _Stop it…_

She shook the bottle, pills pouring into her cupped hand.

 _ **Do it! They didn't wanted to do it themselves, so they pushed you to it!**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **They made you like this! They raised you like this! They never wanted a useless daughter, they wanted a son! Now they have one. You aren't of any use! You have no worth! DO IT!**_

She raised her cupped hand, ready to spill the small white tablets into her mouth.

 _ **That's it.**_

The pills touched her tongue, as tears ran down her face.

 _ **Kill yourself, it's not like anyone will care. It's not like anyone will bother. I'd be surprized if anyone buried you, let alone give you a funeral.**_

Her hand was slapped away, she stumbled backwards and fell, more out of surprise than from the impact, her blank gaze met passionate dark orbs.

 _ **Why did you stop us?! Who are you?! Get away from here!**_

 _Thank you…_

He took her into his arms, and forced the pills in her mouth out.

Spluttering and coughing, she pushed herself away from him. Collapsing on the floor.

"Even if I questioned my existence, I never tried to take my own life!"

Her eyes widened as she finally registered who was in the room.

"A-Ace?"

Portgas D. Ace.

Brother of Monkey D. Luffy, character in the anime One Piece.

"Look kid, I don't know what you've been through, and frankly? I don't care." Ace glared at her, his dark eyes burning with more intensity than his logia could ever produce. "But whatever it is, there is no reason for you to take your own life!"

She stared at him blankly, blinking.

"Well? Say something!"  
"Something."

She clapped a hand over her mouth in surprise and also horror. Being a smart-arse to this guy… he could burn her alive!

But instead, the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "Hmph, at least you've got spirit."

He bent down, picking the pills off the floor and putting them back into the bottle. Pushing it into the highest shelf, he turned back at her, surveying her, as if he was debating on what to do next.

Finally, strong, yet gentle hands, helped her to rise to her feet.

"I am Gol D. Roger's son." He began as he led her to her room. "Ever since I could remember, all I heard was people talking about my father, as if he was the most despicable man on earth. As if he was a monster. They said, should Gol D. Roger ever had a child, that child should suffer the same fate as his father."

His eyes darkened as her eyes widened.

"They spoke as if the child was a monster himself, for no other reason than the fact that he carried the same blood as Gol D. Roger." Ace turned his face away as he lay her down on her bed. "I grew up wondering if my existence is actually necessary. If it was actually worth it, if I had been born."

"Ace…" She reached out to him, hand shaking, and her voice hoarse from the lack of use.

"But… I guess it's alright that I'm alive." Ace took off his signature orange hat. "I met Luffy… and Sabo. Even got to save a life…"

Her eyes were obscured as he placed the hat on her head.

"Do me a favour, huh?" His voice began to sound faint. "Keep living. You never know who you might meet."

When she looked up, he was gone.

All that was left was his orange hat.

* * *

 **A/N:** **A collection of one-shots with mixed characters. Not restricted to just Anime characters, but this will also include Book, TV show and Movie characters. The majority of characters will be from animes because those are the ones that I relate to the most. This is based off of my own experiences battling my own depression a couple of years ago, my emotions, my family's attitudes and my desires. This will also be based on the stories that I have heard personally and also those that I have read in the _Chicken Soup for the Soul_ series.  
If anything is confusing, please notify me.  
Ja ne  
~TheLastWill**


End file.
